What a Life
by Basketball7
Summary: Yes, this was Anne and Gil, but I found a better name for it. This is Anne and Gilbert's life between 3 weeks before they were married and a while afterwards. Hope you like!!! *Chapter 10 finally up!*
1. chapter 1 3 Weeks

This is my story of things around the HOD times. Anne's parents are living though at Green Gables and it's in the proper time setting. I promise this will be better than my last story. Enjoy!!!

Anne and Gil

"Just 3 weeks Gilbert, and we'll be married. Isn't it wonderful?"

            Anne and Gilbert were to be married in June and were trying to get the last few preparations together before the big day. Like where they were to live and where they were going on a wedding tour, if one at all. They hadn't quite decided, but if they didn't they were going to spend a week or so at their own "House of Dreams". Wherever that was.

            "Gilbert, darling, we need to know where we are going to live. If we don't we will have no place to go once we are married."

            "I know, I know. Anne, when I tell you this, promise not to get mad. OK?"

            "Alright. But why would I get mad?"

            "Anne, my uncle offered me a job. He wants me to take over the practice when he retires. And I accepted."

            "That's wonderful, Gil. I'm so happy for you! But why would I be mad?"

            "Because his practice is in Glen St. Mary."

            "What!? Gilbert, you told me we wouldn't have to move. You promised!"

            "I know. And I'm really sorry. I didn't think we would have to. I'm sorry, Anne."

"Gilbert, I don't want to leave here. This is my home. I love it here. Why are you making me leave?"

Gilbert walked over to where was sitting and sat down next to her, holding her in a tight embrace. "I know how you how you feel. I'll miss it, too. But it'll be all right. We'll have each other. It'll be OK. I know it will."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But when my family moved here all those years ago, I never imagined having to leave. I thought I 'd be here forever. But I guess I was wrong."

"I bet you also thought you marry me."

_How do you like it? Please respond!!!_


	2. chapter 2 The Big Day

Chapter2

            The wedding day finally came and everything was set. Anne and Gilbert were not going on a wedding tour and they were going to live in Glen St. Mary in a small cottage just off the coast.

            Anne's father walked her down the aisle towards her future husband, the 'man of her dreams'.

            Gilbert smiled as Anne was led down the aisle. He couldn't believe that after all these years, Anne Shirley was going to be his, all his. Gilbert saw his mother, out of the corner of his eye, weeping. So was Anne's mother. He could also see that his father was trying really hard not to cry.

            They said their "I do"'s and kissed. They were married. They were now Dr. and Mrs. Blythe. 

            After the reception that afternoon, Anne and Gilbert changed into more comfortable clothes for their journey to their new home.


	3. chapter 3 Home at Last

Chapter 3

            Five hours later, Anne and Gilbert arrived at their new Glen St. Mary home.

            As they approached their doorway, Gil unlocked their 'House of Dreams'. He picked her up and carried her 'over the threshold' and into their new home. He set her down and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

            Gilbert looked at his beautiful new wife, and whispered, "Wait until you see the backyard."

            "What's in the backyard?" She asked him.

            "You'll see." He took her into the backyard.

            Anne looked around and said, "Gilbert, it's wonderful! And look at the view. It's perfect for viewing the ocean and… the sunset! Look at the sunset! It's beautiful! I can't believe it. I think it's more beautiful than Green Gables."

            "I knew you'd like it."

            They sat there for another hour or so watching the sun set across the sky. Though Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off his wife. He still couldn't believe it, Anne Shirley was finally his. Well, Anne Blythe is more like it. He liked the sound of that. Yes, Anne Blythe, Mrs. Anne Blythe. It had a kind of ring to it.


	4. chapter 4 The Invitation

                                                  Chapter 4  
  
            Five months had passed and it was November. Anne and Gil had adjusted to married life well.  
  
           "Gil?" Anne said as she walked into his office with a letter in her hand. It was one of the rare moments he was actually home. "I received a letter today from my mother. She wanted to know if we like to go to Green Gables for Christmas. I thought it might be nice if we could go, that is if you can get some time off."  
  
           "I'd love to go, Anne-girl. But I'll have to talk to Dr. Dave first to see if he'll take my patients. So don't write back yet. I'll try and find out today, though.  
  
           "Alright."


	5. chapter 5 Homecoming

Chapter 5

Dr. Dave was fine with taking Gilbert's patients and so Anne and Gilbert went home for Christmas. Though it wasn't much like home anymore.

One week before Christmas, Anne and Gil got on a train bound for Avonlea. Five long hours later they were in their hometown, awaited by Anne's parents. They got in the carriage and went back to Green Gables. When they got there, Gilbert put their things away and went to sleep. Though Anne stayed up a little while longer.

Anne walked over to the window and looked out at the elegant Snow Queen, dancing in the window to the music of the wind. It was bare now, but still just as beautiful as she remembered. She looked at her sleeping husband, and thought, "Can life get any better?"


	6. chapter 6 Christmas

Chapter 6

On Christmas morning, Anne was the first up. She brought her gifts for everyone to the living room and put them under the tree.

She sat down on the couch and looked around. "I can't believe it. I'm here again. But I'll be leaving soon. Oh, how I don't wish to leave." she thought. 

Her thoughts were cut short at the sight of Gilbert coming down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he told her.

"Merry Christmas. Can you believe it, Gilbert? Only five short months ago we were married and left this beautiful place."

"Yes, seems like only yesterday doesn't it? But I almost miss the Glen, don't you?"

"A bit. I miss our house of dreams, the beautiful sea. That is one thing Avonlea is missing. The sea."

"Yes. I agree."

"Ah, but there are things the Glen is missing, also."

"Like what?" Gilbert asked with curiosity. He thought the Glen was perfect with only a few minor things wrong with it. One of those things could be fixed, though with time.

"Our family and friends, of course." she said, as though everyone should know that.

"Oh, well, of course but..." he staggered. 

"But what, Gil?"

"Well, we could fix the family part. With time that is." He said smiling.

"Mr. Blythe, are you scheming something?" Anne asked him, knowing he probably was, and what it was, if he was.

"No, no. What are you talking about?" he said, with a mischievous grin on his face. Right before he kissed her.


	7. chapter 7 Surprise!

Chapter 7

Anne was sitting out on the veranda, though it was harshly cold, thinking. All the Blythe's were over at the Shirley's. Even Anne's sister, who never really talked to the family, and her family were there celebrating the holidays.

Gilbert, seeing Anne through the window, put on his coat and went outside. "Is everything alright?" He asked, as he sat down next to her.

"Gilbert, I have one more gift for you." She handed a small box to him. He eyed it curiously. "Open it," she urged.

Gilbert opened it. Inside was a small piece of paper. It simply read, "I'm pregnant." Gilbert looked up and gave her a questioning look. Anne smiled. Seeing it was true, he smiled as well.

"Merry Christmas."


	8. chapter 8 8 Months

                   Chapter 8 

Anne and Gilbert decided to wait to tell anyone. They wanted to enjoy being parents-to-be by themselves for a little while. They also didn't want to be around all the commotion when everyone found out. So Anne was going to write a letter when they got back to the Glen. They knew everyone would be disappointed when Anne and Gilbert didn't tell them while they were in Avonlea but still didn't care.  
  
          The weeks seemed to fly by and Anne got bigger and bigger. Before they knew it Anne was eight months pregnant. Anne's mom was going to come in for the birth but Anne's dad, being a doctor as well, wasn't able to go. Everything was going fine. Anne was healthy and so was the baby. Or at least from what they could tell.


	9. chapter 9 Joyce

Chapter 9

Close to the end of Anne's pregnancy she was becoming miserable. She could hardly stand up, she was becoming an insomniac and she felt huge, bigger than she looked at least. Within a few days they would have their first child and she was happy about it.

Gilbert was also excited about it. He could hardly concentrate on his work. He couldn't wait until they were a family of three instead of two.

The days passed more slowly and Gilbert started to hate leaving the house more and more. But Anne's mom was there, which was some relief to him, though not a lot. He wanted to be there and what if he missed it because he was working. He would never forgive himself, even if Anne did.

The day came and Gilbert was on call, as he had feared. 

It was 10 P.M. and he was heading home, when Dr. Parker's carriage pulled up next to his.

"Gilbert, Anne has gone into labor."

"What?!"

"She started about a half hour ago. She's becoming upset that you're not there. She really wants you."

"Alright, I'm on my way home now."

They sped back to the house and rushed inside. Anne's mother was outside pacing the garden.

Gilbert opened the door to his and Anne's bedroom and walked in.

The next morning, after an excruciating 10 hours, Gilbert walked out onto the porch where his mother-in-law sat staring out at the sea.

"There is a little girl upstairs waiting to see her grandmother," he said.

"Oh, Gilbert. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. So it's a girl?"

"Yes, her name is Joyce."

"How is Anne doing?"

"Fine, fine."

"May I see them?"

"Oh, yes, of course." he said. He brought her upstairs to the bedroom where Anne and her infant daughter lay. 

"Oh, Anne. She's beautiful," her mother told her. Though, Anne didn't need to be told that. She already knew.

"Isn't she though? She's perfect. And look! She won't be cursed with dreadful red hair. How lucky she is." Anne was enraptured in her daughter. She thought Joyce looked like Gilbert. She certainly had his hair color. Though Joyce had her mother's eyes, which her father was quite pleased with. Even if she didn't have red hair.


	10. chapter 10 The Big News

Chapter 11

The passed and Anne was out and about once more. Though quite a bit busier than before.

One afternoon Anne rushed excitedly into Gilbert's office. She alarmed him and he immediately thought something was wrong with Joyce.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong_, _my dear. I just got the best news. Diana is coming. I haven't seen her for what seems like ages. After all, she was gone for Christmas, so the last time we saw her was on our wedding day. It is alright that she stays with us, isn't it?"

"Of course, Anne-girl. Do you honestly think I would turn out a friend like Diana? Especially when she was visiting us. Is Fred and the children coming with her?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I tried talking her into letting them come as well, but to no prevail. It's odd. She never said why. I didn't ask because I didn't think of it until just now. Oh, well, no sense in worrying over it now. She sounded fine, at least."

"When is she coming?"

"Around the first of the month. That gives me what, two weeks to get ready?"

"Yes, but don't worry yourself over it. Two weeks is plenty of time to prepare. It will take but a day to do any final preparations. I would like to see you actually alive when she comes." He chuckled at the thought dying while house cleaning. But he stopped short at the thought of her actually dying.

"Oh, you laugh now. But think how horrible it would be if she arrived and the house was in shambles. It would be simply _mortifying_! I'd never forgive myself and Diana might think we don't care and not want to come back."

"Don't worry yourself so, Anne. She's your best chum, after all. I doubt she would mind, especially with Joy now and all. And if you're like _this _in two weeks, believe me, this house will be nowhere near shambles. Who knows? It might be better kept than Buckingham Palace."

"Oh, you amuse yourself so much don't you, Gilbert Blythe? Well, I'm not amused. I have so much to do and I'm afraid not enough time to do it. But I do suppose you're right. I need to worry myself over Joy more instead of..." At that very moment a terrifying thought struck her, "Oh, no," she said, "Joy, I left her in our bedroom _alone_! If something happens to her I shall never forgive myself. Oh, dear, oh, dear!" At that she ran out of the room and up the stairs to find Joy perfectly safe.

Though downstairs Gilbert had other things on his mind other than his daughter. "This should be an interesting couple of weeks," he thought.

_Please, give me some feedback. Thanks!!!_


End file.
